The Rekindle Of A Friendship Under A Thunderstorm
by Miguel-senpai
Summary: A friendship was broken years ago. Can it be rebuilt on a weekend? OCXOC. Mention of Naruto couples and slight interaction between them and the OC characters.
1. Detention

"Replace this with X, then after that, you…"

Huni mentally shut his ears off. The only thing he heard from his math teacher were mumbles that not even the person with the biggest ears in the world could understand.

He rested his head on the palm of his right hand as his elbow stood on his desk.

He understood math… like, completely. Every test and every quiz he was given to take, he aced it all but he just couldn't pay attention in class. Paying attention in class was just, and quoting one of his best friends and fellow class member Shikamaru Nara, ''too troublesome.''

He shifted his gaze from his math teacher to the sun to avoid following asleep again. He had the habit of falling asleep in class. A habit he had picked up from his friend, Shikamaru.

He raised his left hand from his desk and opened the window next to the desk.

He was sitting on the back corner of the class, next to the window- the farthest seat from the door.

As soon as he opened the window a cold breeze made its way into the classroom.

He gave a content sigh as the breeze slightly ruffled his white hair.

Suddenly, the door of the room slid open and with great speed, the class's attention switched over. Everyone's attention but Huni's who still had his gaze locked on the sun, Shikamaru Nara who was sleeping in class again and Sasuke Uchiha who was staring blankly at his textbook.

Tomoyo Kinomoto stood cuffed next to the door and directly behind her stood a cop.

"My god Tomoyo, what'd you do?" the teacher asked, completely shocked to see her student entering the classroom not only cuffed but with a police officer behind her.

"I caught this girl smoking meth behind school grounds", said the cop.

As soon as the cop's words reached his ears, Huni finally diverted his gaze towards the door and he enjoyed what he saw. He almost wanted to stand up and laugh in Tomoyo's face, but fought against the urge.

The whole class gave a 'woah!' cry. Almost immediately after that, chatter began.

The cop laughed and added, "Nah, I was just kidding. She just sprinted across the intersection during a red light and almost got herself killed. I tried talking to her, but then she ran away so I chassed after her. I caught up to her near the school gates."

While the class just erupted in laughter, Huni simply smirked while Tomoyo was carefully being uncuffed. Before leaving and sliding the door behind him, the cop gave Tomoyo a small warning.

"Why did you ran from the police officer Tomoyo?" the teacher started,

''I was late for class and wanted to arrive as soon as possible'', Tomoyo replied

"I can't really do anything about this little incident, but since this is your fourth tardy this month, I'm going to have to give you an after school detention." said the teacher.

Tomoyo finally spoke, ''That's alright Kurenai-Sensei''. Tomoyo didn't mind getting a detention at all. She used that time to think about things and relax a bit.

As the class quieted down, Tomoyo took her seat next to the window, directly in front of Huni. Carefully she dropped her bag on the desk, sat down and stared aimlessly out the window.

"So…when did you start smoking meth, Kinomoto?" said Huni from behind her with a smirk across his lips.

Tomoyo turned back to face him and replied with a simple, "Shut up Kurotsuki."

Amused and with nothing better to do, Huni continued to try and push Tomoyo's buttons.

"You should pay more attention, that stuff can kill you", he said. ''I don't really mind but, I mean, it's your life here.''

"Speaking of paying attention, why don't you start?", said Tomoyo while turning around and once again staring aimlessly out the window.

But it didn't last long, not even a few seconds. Tomoyo heard some mumbles coming from behind her and although they were disguised with a cough she had understood perfectly: ''Flat-chest.''

All of a sudden, she grabbed her math book from inside her bag and swung it behind her.

With perfect timing, she let go of the book and observed its flight until it crashed corner first into Huni's nose.

Once the book connected to his nose he jumped back and almost fell off his chair. The only thing that kept him from not falling was the wall behind him. The same wall in which he crashed the back of his head due to his jump.

With great care, he placed one hand on his nose and the other on the back of his head. He shut his eyes at the pain and angrily shouted, "Bit-"

Before he finished his curse he was interrupted by another student who shouted ''Sensei, their at it again!''.

Huni identified the student as Sakura Haruno, one of Tomoyo's friends and someone he found a bit annoying. This was due to her fan-girl attitude towards one of his best friends, Sasuke Uchiha.

Speaking of the devil, Sasuke choose this moment to finally take his eyes from his textbook and direct his attention to his friend.

''Yo, did a girl just hit you?'', he asked with his trademark smirk across his lips.

''Shut up you bastard…'', Huni angrily replied not even needing to look at Sasuke since he had recognized his voice.

The teacher stopped what she was doing on the board, turned around and let a long, big sigh escape her lips. It wasn't the first time she found Huni and Tomoyo having a rather violent fight in her class, and she was sure that it wouldn't be the last.

*After class*

"After school detention huh?" Shikamaru repeated while walking Huni to his locker.

"Yes! Can you believe it?" shouted Huni.

Shikamaru shrugged, "Well, I woke up with both you and Tomoyo yelling at each other and everyone says _you_ started it so I suppose its fair that you get punished for it."

''Oh, shut up'', replied Huni with a scowl.

When they reached Huni's locker, Shikamaru stood aside as his friend tried opening his lock. He tried a couple of times but failed miserably, his blood starting to boil with anger.

''What's my combination Shika?'' he asked with a scowl on his face.

''9-3-8..'' replied Shikamaru with a lazy expression across his face.

Huni used to be amazed at how well his friend memorized things but he stopped after he found out that Shikamaru not only had an IQ of over 200 but he was also the best student in the entire school.

''How the fuck can he get such good grades when he spends every single class sleeping?!'' Huni complained in his head.

After opening his locker, placing his books inside and finally closing the locker he diverted his gaze towards his friend who was observing some clouds through a window.

Shikamaru was a senior at Konoha High School just like Huni and they were both in class 12ºA, along with their friend Sasuke Uchiha. He was 18 years old, again, just like Huni.

He was wearing a plain, tight dark green t-shirt along with blue jeans. While he observed the clouds he had his trademark lazy expression plastered across his face. He also had his fairly long jet black hair tied in a spiky ponytail. He had also changed his earrings. He no longer had rings. Instead of those he now had studs.

He was almost as tall as Huni who was 6ft tall.

Shikamaru shifted his gaze from the clouds to his white haired friend and lazily said ''You ready yet?''.

''Yeah'', replied Huni and after that he added, ''Do you know where Sasuke went? He was next to us when we left the classroom.''

Shikamaru just shrugged and said ''Your forgetting he has a girlfriend now.''

''Oh, right. What's her name again?''

''Hinata Hyuga I think.''

''Ah, I remember now. She's in Ino's class right? Class 12ºB?

''Yep'' said Shikamaru with boredom evident in his voice.

''Oh, isn't that Temari-_Chan's_ Class as well?'' asked Huni with a smirk.

A slight blush appeared on the other senior's cheeks and he quickly replied, ''Yeah, that's right..''

''So, how are things going between you two?''

''Good, I invited her to go out with me this weekend and she accepted'', said Shikamaru.

''That's great news. Seems like I need to get a girlfriend myself since your getting one and Sasuke already has one''.

''You already have one, her name is Tomoyo-_Chan_'', said Shikamaru trying hard not to chuckle.

''Yeah…right…'' was the only reply Huni gave him.

*Meanwhile*

For a moment, Tomoyo couldn't remember what her combination was. But eventually, she managed to get it open, only to throw her math book in it.

"That bastard deserved it!" she shouted. "I can take his insults, but when he says something about the way I look I can't take it! I still have time to grow…_right_, Sakura-Chan? Ino-Chan?"

Ino sighed, "What happened to the good days, when you two were such close friends?"

Tomoyo closed her locker with a grimace, "That was until fourth grade and let's not remind me of back then, that was _years_ ago."

"I know, I know", Ino said with a simple nod, "But still, it would be nice if you two could get along _somehow_."

"That'll never happen. I'll never be even close to friends with him again ever since… _that_ day…'', Tomoyo replied, closing her eyes and walking towards her next class.

This time it was Sakura who sighed, "But I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"Like you would know.", said Tomoyo

"Well, didn't he give you a teddy bear?", asked Sakura

Tomoyo blew a string of hair out of her eyes.

The bear he gave her. How could she forget it? She remembered that bear so well, like he had just given it to her 2 minutes ago.

It was a plush light brown bear with frizzy ears. It had on a pink bowtie that didn't match it at all but it looked beautiful like that.

Huni gave it to her the day her mother passed away. It was only a few weeks later when _it_ happened. Tomoyo gave him the bear back and never saw it again.

Thinking back at the bear made Tomoyo slightly blush.

But then the thought of her once, white haired friend came up and she shook her head and said, "Yeah, but that was in the fourth grade so I'm pretty sure he's forgotten all about it anyways."

A chuckle rose from Ino while Sakura smiled as the three friends continued up to the second floor of Konoha High School.

''Tomoyo-Chan, have you ever thought about how different your life could've been if you two had remained friends?'', asked Ino with curiosity in her voice

Tomoyo looked at her blonde friend and calmly shrugged, "I really don't know. But I don't really plan on thinking about it at the moment.''

''What subject do you guys have next?'' asked Ino.

''History with Asuma-Sensei…'' replied Sakura

''Borring! But at least it's Friday. Just one more class and then weekend!'' added Tomoyo.

''Don't forget your detention with Huni-_Kun_!'', Ino said while chuckling, ''Well, I have Philosophy with Kakashi-Sensei..'' she added with dreamy eyes. ''Well, I'll see you two tomorrow, bye'', she said walking towards a classroom and entering it.

After that, Tomoyo and Sakura directed their feet towards their own classroom.

*After History- Sasuke went to meet Hinata while Shikamaru accompanied him since he was meeting Temari. As for Sakura she followed them since she was meeting Ino who was a member of class 12ºB along with Hinata and Temari. As for Huni he walked towards the detention room*

Huni instead of walking home with his friends now had to stay one more hour in school because of detention. ''What a waist of time'' he growled in his mind.

Once he arrived at the detention room he looked at his watch and it read 17:50 pm.

As the school cleared out at the end of the day, so did most of the school staff. Only a janitor, detention sitters, kitchen staff and principles stayed an extra hour, until 18:50.

When Huni entered the detention room, the teacher that was going to give him the detention sat quietly at his desk reading a newspaper. He recognized him as Kakashi-Sensei. Huni found this teacher a bit strange since he had his mouth covered with a mask and his left eye covered with a headband. But, he had heard rumours that more then half the girl population in school was in love with him. He found that a bit hard to believe…

Kakashi caught Huni from the corner of his eye and slowly lowered his paper down to his chest. "Yo. Kurotsuki Mitsuhuni correct?", he asked.

Huni simply answered with a ''Hn'' and took a front corner seat near the window.

Huni was expecting him to say something more but Kakashi simply restarted reading his newspaper.

He started to like this teacher's attitude. He reminded Huni a bit of himself actually. The white hair was very similar to his. And that lazy look he had on his visible eye was something Huni considered ''cool''.

He crossed his arms across the table and let his head rest softly on top. Once he got himself into a comfortable position he closed his eyes.

Some seconds after he heard the doors slide and light footsteps.

"Kinomoto, Tomoyo?"

"Yes''

Tomoyo noticed Huni near the window and she instantly knew that he was ignoring her since he had his eyes closed but couldn't possible be asleep and had without a doubt heard her come into the classroom and also talk to the teacher.

She sat at the first desk she saw, the farthest from Huni.

She placed her bag on the desk. Imitating Huni she got into a good position and rested her head. Before long, she closed her eyes.

After he heard Tomoyo sat down, Huni took his iPod from his left pocket. He also took out his orange headphones and placed them behind his neck while connecting them to the iPod. His iPod was white while his Gola bag was also white with black outlines.

He had the big Gola bag model, not the one that looked like a woman's bag. He had seen guys with that type of bag that looked more fitted to be used by women and he hated it.

He searched his iPod for a good song to help him pass time and he found one of his favourites.

He calmly moved the headphones from his neck to his ears and pressed the play button.

The song started filling his ears and he once again rested his head on top of his crossed arms.

''All I know;

Time is a valuable thing;

Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings;

Watch it count down to the end of the day;

The clock ticks life away;''

(In The End by Linkin Park)

Before long, Huni's green eyes started closing and he slowly dozed into another in-class sleep.

*End of chapter 1*

Author's notes: Ok, this is my second fanfic! Don't worry I haven't forgotten my first one, I just read several high school related fanfics and felt inspired to write this one.

This will only have 4/5 more chapters.

Ok, so information time!

Classes:

12ºA = Huni, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sakura and Tomoyo;

12ºB = Ino, Hinata and Temari;

Teachers:

Math- Kurenai;

History- Asuma;

Philosophy- Kakashi;

Couples:

Sasuke/Hinata = I didn't want to pair Sasuke with Sakura so I paired him with Hinata, please don't kill me!

Shikamaru/Temari = Perfect!

Sakura = Noone :(

Ino = Noone :(

Huni/Tomoyo = Yes/No. I don't know yet…

Character Info- I'll get into more details about what Huni and Tomoyo are wearing next chapter. You can see what Huni looks like if you check my profile icon. As for Tomoyo you can imagine her as Tomoyo Sakagami from Clannad.


	2. Thunderstorm and Madness by Fear

As her eyes started to slowly open, her vision was blurred. The voice she heard calling her name was silent, but she still recognized it: it was Huni's voice. She blinked several times, and as the haziness in her eyes started to fade, she heard pecks all over, like birds were digging into the windows and walls of the school.

Huni's voice called out to her again, but it was again quiet . . . soft. ''_Am __I __dreaming?''_she mused in her head.

When the sound of thunder echoed into her ears, the blur from her eyes quickly waned and her heart started pounding frantically.

She sat up straight with her eyes wandering anywhere and everywhere. The room was dark. Its lights were turned off and the shadows of bushes and trees outside the window created malevolent images on the walls of the classroom.

Another stroke of thunder roared above, but this time lightning flashed, illuminating the room for one split second. As that second faded, Sakura jumped at fear, and got up from her desk with great speed. She turned and saw a round head-shaped shadow staring right at her. She screamed at the top of her lungs and swung a backhand at the figure.

The shadow fell down with a quiet but painful groan.

"Dammit..", the figure now lying on the ground hissed. Tomoyo took a step back, while a cold shiver ran down her spine.

When lightning once again flashed, two green eyes became visible. Sakura instantaneously knew who it was. She could recognize those beautyf- uhhh, arrogant eyes anywhere.

In a solemn manner, she slowly crossed her arms and sat on the top of her desk.

Although it was still dark, she could now see the outline of the room.

"Kurotsuki!" growled Tomoyo. She waited as Huni got back up to his feet, then swiftly swung a palm across his face. He twirled around once and held his cheek and nose.

"W-what is wrong with you?" shouted Huni.

"That's for being a pervert, you _freak_!" said Tomoyo. Her eyes were sharp, taking in detail every movement made by Huni.

"_Freak_?" repeated Huni. "You called me a pervert and then a freak? This is the second time you almost break my nose today,you freak!"

"Well, it could have been someone else trying to—you know…me." Tomoyo walked up to the front of the classroom. "I thought you were—"

"Oh please," Huni said interrupting her, ''if anything, I _wouldn't_ do what you were thinking."

Tomoyo looked off to the side, her gaze landing out the window once again. It was then when she realized that it was raining—storming hard to be more precise. Once again she crossed her arms, but this time for warmth.

As another sound of thunder echoed, she jumped, a sweat running down her temple.

Her gaze ran across the room in search of her classmate but Huni had disappeared from her sights. She whirled around to see him in between the class's sliding doors. "Where are you going?", she asked with a slight pout.

Huni glared at her through the dark as if she had just said the stupidest thing he had ever heard. "Well I'm not staying here, that's for sure." Sarcasm evident in his voice.

"You mean, you're leaving?"

Huni shook his head in a dramatic disbelief, "Come with me if you want''.

When he left, Tomoyo stammered to do the same. But when a flash of lightning brightened the room with sound of thunder right after, she once again jumped, making her first step forward and followed Huni out into the hallways.

The halls were darker, as if something evil had put a violent curse on the walls and ceiling. Because they were in the middle of the school, there were no other windows to brighten their way and due to this Huni was forced to feel the walls and make use of his mental abilities to remember the school and make an imprint within his mind.

"How come Kakashi-Sensei didn't wake us up?" asked Tomoyo, following closely behind.

Although she couldn't see it, Huni shrugged and said, "How should I know?"

"I mean, there was no reason why he shouldn't have…its not that hard to wake up a couple of people, is it?"

"Seriously!", Huni just snapped and turned around to face Tomoyo. He held her mouth with a palm and said, "Do you ever shut up? I'm trying to find a way out here and you're worrying about something we can't even fix. It's really annoying, I'd prefer it if you went back to trying to break my nose instead of my ears-"

Just as he said it, Tomoyo palmed him hard against the centre of his nose. Huni once again placed his hands over his nose, agonizing in pain.

Tomoyo smiled and stuck out her tongue, taunting him as glee reached her face just by watching him agonize with the pain.

"Are you sure about that?", she humorously said. "I think you might have to reconsider."

Huni carefully removed his hands from his nose and examined it the best way he could. But, he didn't dare touch it more then he already had, afraid that anymore physical activities, even a small tap, could actually break it.

"A five-pound book, a back hand, a slap and now a palm…what is wrong with you?", he asked right before he turned his back to her and headed down a fleet of stairs to the lower level.

Tomoyo slowly followed from a distance.

"Awww, don't be a baby…it was only three pounds."

**/**

**/**

**/**

When they reached a double-door leading to the outside, a smile stretched across both of their faces. Urgently, they rushed up.

Huni pulled on the door handles, but only to find that they didn't budge. He guessed that it was only jammed, and that a second pull would do the trick, but it didn't.

"Fuck…"

"What?", asked Tomoyo with concern evident in her voice.

"It's locked!"

"Locked? NO!", she shoved Huni aside and tried pulling the doors herself, but she failed just like he had before her. "It's not locked, no way!"

"It's locked!" he shouted.

He held his arms above his head and took a deep breath. Options ran through his head, but nothing came clear or of choice. It was either something he didn't want to do due to injuries and fees, or they just didn't have the right equipment to do so.

As he turned, Tomoyo still pulled aimlessly at the doors. Suddenly her fingers slipped and she fell to the floor and yelped.

"Let's break the window!" she suggested.

Huni glared at her, "I'm not going to pay the fine. And besides, it's storming like hell just unleashed a frenzy upon us, I don't want to get wet."

"So then we're stuck here?", Tomoyo said while falling to her knees, sobbing.

Calm broke between the two; the only noise there was were the clamours of rain beating against the walls and windows. It sounded as if rocks were being continuously thrown and would break the windows anytime soon. Then, every now-and-then, lightning would be their only source of light, with a boom of thunder, and if he was lucky, the second boom- Tomoyo screaming- wouldn't happen. The wind sounded as if wolves howled at the biggest full moon ever. Huni was now enjoying the sound of the rain and wind.

Staring outside the doors, he could see distant trees thrash around, almost crying for help. As another streak of lightning flashed and a small thunder roared, Huni noticed a round object spinning and soaring outside. It spun in circles and then, suddenly, it came rushing towards them.

"Watch out!" he yelled while diving and pushing the sobbing Tomoyo to the ground.

The round object collided with the window directly in front of Tomoyo.

Glass scattered on the floor and wind began to blow sharp pelting rain through the hole that the object had created. The wind blew even louder.

Huni felt a quick emergence of coldness on his back as he guarded Tomoyo from the cold blast. When he looked back, a small piece of glass flew towards him. Quickly he jerked his head back just in time to dodge a full pierce to the head, but the glass managed to slightly cut the side of his left eyelid.

"Come on, we have to get out of here!" he yelled, trying to beat the sound of the wind. He helped Tomoyo get up, almost carrying her, and the two rushed around a short corner, avoiding the rage of the storm. "You still want to go out?" he said, holding out a chuckle.

The two made their way around a more distant corner, away from the loud clamour. When they felt that they were far enough and where the noise of the storm was nothing but a whisper, Huni backtracked and stared off in the area they were just at. Bits of glass still flew and a puddle of water started to form near the door.

"What was that?" asked Tomoyo. Her mood was now panicked and almost frightened.

"I think it was a rock", replied Huni. "a pretty big one too", he added while feeling a droplet of blood fall from his cut. He quickly wiped it off and rubbed it against his thumb and index. "We need to find a clock."

Tomoyo dug in her bag for her phone. Her eyes lit open as the light from the phone illuminated her face. "It's seriously nine o'clock?" she gasped.

Huni stood in disbelief.

"Are you serious?", he swiped another droplet of blood.

"But my battery is almost dead, I'll turn my phone off."

Huni looked outside a window. The storm didn't seem to ease, and it looked as if it wouldn't any time soon too. "Seriously, why didn't sensei wake us up? Well, might as well find a warm place to stay, looks like we're spending the night here."

"Are you serious?" yelled Tomoyo at his suggestion.

Huni diverted his gaze to her and shrugged, "I guess, unless you have a better idea."

He waited for her answer, but when she gave none, he walked away.

"W-where are you going?"

"It's safer in a middle area, someplace where windows don't exist." His voice become part panicked.

As he started making his way, Tomoyo said, "Are you sure?"

He turned around and retorted with, "Of course not!".

He rubbed his forehead and ran his hands vigorously through his hair. He couldn't believe the situation he was in. Not only stuck in school during a thunderstorm, but also with the girl he loathed. "I don't know! Okay? I don't know what to do! I was never taught on how to survive being locked up in school before. I don't know what to do okay? I'm just doing what I think its best whether it kills me or keeps me alive." His voice was frightfully invigorating. It almost scared Tomoyo.

"I'm sorry, just calm down…"

"I'm trying to okay!"

Another bolt of lightning flash. This time, the sight of blood near Huni's eye caught Tomoyo's attention. ''Was it when he…?'' she asked herself.

"You're bleeding!", she said.

Huni twirled around a few times in search of a place to go. It wasn't for a few seconds until her words reached his ears.

"Yeah, you keep trying to break my nose. I suppose that by now blood is starting to come out of It.'', he knew that she was really referring to the cut near his eye, but he found it easier to bring back his almost broken nose.

"Shut up, that's not funny."

"Oh really? You're the one who enjoyed laughing while you tried to break it."

Tomoyo crossed her arms and turned away. "Fine, I _was_ going to help."

"Oh that was really reassuring. It kind of felt nice for you to think nicely about me for once."

Striking an angry leer towards Huni as he spoke every word with irony.

Tomoyo began to feel discomfort in her situation. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Nothing!" shouted Huni. "I'm just stuck in a damn school that seems more like a haunted mansion at the moment. And to top it of I'm also stuck with a girl who enjoys passing time by trying to break my _fucking_ nose and isn't careful enough to save her own _fucking_ life!"

The words came out like a knife to her back. She's known Huni ever since first grade, and she has never witnessed such an explosion from him in her entire life. It was as if he was demonized, taken by an evil spirit and had gone madness struck by fear. Seeing him throw a fury made Tomoyo feel even more uncomfortable, and closer to fear herself. It wasn't the Huni she knew…they had their arguments, but it now started to turn out into more of a vocal war.

When lightning struck and thunder roared, a jolt ran through Tomoyo's heart. The rain seemed to have beat even louder than usual, creating an echoed clamour along with Huni's tirade. Tomoyo dug deep into her thoughts, trying to calm herself down, but only found herself breathing harder than usual. When she stared up at Huni, he was still yelling at her, but she couldn't hear his words.

_I'm scared__…_

"It's not fair!" she yelled. Suddenly, she could feel irritation start to mix in with her other emotions of fear. The noise around her quickly came back.

"What do you mean?"

"You can't say that I wasn't careful enough to save myself," she said in her defence. "It's just not fair! I didn't even see it coming! Or even had a chance to react!"

"E—" thunder boomed, blocking out what Huni said. But he waved his hands above his head, articulating a sort of emotion that she couldn't understand. He walked up to her until their noses barely met, then he continued, "—_excuses_, throw it all away—"

Tomoyo forced herself to react with a sort of self defence, feeling cornered and trapped with fear running through the back of her mind, she quickly swung a hand across the side of Huni's cheek turning his head to the side.

A large barrel of air quickly rushed out as Huni glared at her with evil in his eyes and pulled his right fist back.

Complete fear was in her eyes now.

She closed them and crossed her arms in front of her chest to protect herself from the blow she was about to receive.

But the pain she thought she would feel never appeared. Suddenly, she heard a loud thud next to her left ear. She slowly opened her eyes, still completely frightened.

When a bolt of lightning flashed, Huni's face was revealed for a second, and in that second, Tomoyo could see that his eyes were mesmerized, as if he didn't believe what he almost did. She diverted her gaze to her left and saw his fist still in contact with the wall behind her. With another flash of thunder she noticed that the wall had actually cracked because of all the force he applied on the punch. Blood was dripping from his knuckles and she could see that bits of skin were missing from them.

She coughed forcefully and then side stepped to the right while slowly shaking her head, not believing what had just happened. If that fist had hit her it would have smashed her face.

She hated him, they were rivals, but she never thought that he would ever raise his fist against her.

Huni slapped his temple. He was in disbelief to know what he had almost just done. He took a step towards Tomoyo, but she only took two more steps back away from him.

"I-I'm sorry", he said. It was a true apology. "I'm sorry." He reached out for her, but she took another two steps back.

She continued to back step as she saw Huni creeping closer to her, his hands reaching out to her.

"This isn't you", she softly said.

"I'm sorry", he once again said.

"I hate you!", yelled Tomoyo. "Where is he, the _real_ Huni-Kun?!"

That said, she turned and sprinted down a dark hallway, not caring where she went as long as it was away from the drama that had just occurred.

A quick tear fell from her eyes. As she turned a corner, she passed hallways of windows. The trees still thrashed and the wind only howled even louder. When lightning struck, another sound of thunder roared, making her jump and yelp.

"I'm scared!" she cried, still running.

**/**

**/**

**/**

Huni only watched as she disappeared into the dark hallway in front of him. Still in shock at what he had done, he clutched his head and shook it.

"Damn it Mitsuhuni, what the hell did you just do?" he yelled to himself. "Almost punching a girl like that?"

He looked at his right fist, and when lightning flickered, he saw blood running down his fingers and into his palm. Huni cursed at the pain he was now feeling coming not only from his fist but from his heart as well. He stared off into the hall where Tomoyo had disappeared into and slowly shook his head, taking several steps back.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry… Tomoyo-Chan", he said, hoping that his voice would reach her ears even though it was humanly impossible, especially with the storm crying how loud it was.

He quickly fussed with his hair and ran down a separate hallway almost opposite to the one Tomoyo ran into. He made his way to the school's main doors, where the rotunda was. He looked outside the main doors and quickly ran to open them. But just like the other door he first tried, it was locked. He shook his head and ran up the fleet of stairs behind him to the second floor. He ran around a corner, making sure that he was in an area where windows didn't exist, then sat down against a corner and thought about what had just happened. Even in the situation he was in, he felt a slight warmth when she called him not by his family name like she used to nowadays but by his nickname, adding –Kun at the end. That was how she used to call him when they were still good friends.

''Fuck, I let my fear get the best of me'', he said and then adding ''I'm scared.''

*End Of Chapter 2*

Author's notes: Just 3 or 4 more chapters to go. When I'm done with this one I'll get back on writing my other fanfic, please just wait a bit longer. I might not get many reviews from this one but I'm really enjoying writing it. If you like it please review and check out my other fanfic :D


	3. Mind Tricks and Apologies

This chapter is dedicated to _Deidara-kunisMine_ and _Echo Uchiha_. Thanks for the support and I hope you're enjoying reading this story just as much as I am enjoying writing it ;)

* * *

Thunder spoke to her and lightning showed her its fury. One thing Tomoyo never enjoyed in her life was thunderstorms. Ever since a certain childhood incident, brontophobia (''_**Brontophobia: An abnormal and persistent fear of thunder that causes undue anxiety even though sufferers realize that thunder itself poses no threat to them''**_) had brought misery and fear to her.

Once, her father tried to erase her fear of thunderstorms by locking her outside during one; but it only ended with endless cries that out beat even the loudest of thunders. She was taught numerous amounts of games and tips that would try to distract her from the storm, but it all failed; her fear was just too strong.

"—four . . . five . . . six . . . sev—" as thunder boomed, Tomoyo quickly covered her ears with her hands and sobbed to the floor. She recounted, but was stopped by another sound of thunder at the count of only two.

After running away from the unforeseen action by Huni, Tomoyo found herself coiled up at the far end of the school's eastern halls. Every time thunder would roar, she would cry. Half tears and sweats now ran down her face. She didn't know what time it was, her phone had died, and she didn't know how much time had passed since she ran away. She wanted to know, but was too scared to move elsewhere in order to find out.

The storm had not died one bit, if anything it had only become stronger with each passing minute. The water pelted the schools roof like gold balls, the winds howled like angry wolves, and the lights that flashed due to lightning created shadow figures that seemed alive.

Tomoyo forced herself to stare down a hallway. She saw flickers of light from the lightning and pure blackness the next second. When lightning flashed again, a shadowy figure started to emerge from the floor. It reached up into the sky with stick-like arms, cracking where the joints would be. It crawled its way in a horrific method and made croaking sounds that clicked every second.

"One . . . two . . . three . . . four . . ." Tomoyo tried to ward her attention away from her imaginative creature of terror, but failed to do so. It walked closer, and all she could do was watch. She was rooted to the ground by fear; her body, immobile. "It's not real . . . it's not real . . . it's not real!", she cried in her head.

When thunder boomed once more, she crawled to her knees and up to her feet and started sprinting down the hallway. She ran away, away from the creature she saw; it was false in reality, but as real and pure in fear.

**/**

**/**

**/**

"Fucking idiot!" Huni called himself. "What the hell was I thinking?", he said while he swung his right fist at a nearby locker, but the sound of the collision was erased by the sound of thunder. A sharp pain erupted and he quickly remembered that his right hand was, pretty much, fucked up because of his earlier punch. His gaze landed on his right fist. It was now purple and more skin was missing from the knuckles as they bled non-stop.

Huni pulled his hair and cursed to himself, "This fucking school is freaking me out. I can barely tell where I am!."

Where he sat, there were two hallways in view, one in each opposite side of him. There were no windows in the hallways, so he didn't worry about any glass breaking and getting extra cuts; the only thing he came close to fearing was the darkness of the halls.

Sighing, Huni forced himself to relax against the lockers and closed his light green eyes.

"It's over," he said. "Nothing much I can do about it now…maybe apologize, but I doubt that she'll ever get near me again."

He had just reacted out of fear and annoyance. Even though he wasn't much of her friend ever since the fourth grade, he would have never wanted to hurt her physically. It wasn't in his blood. It wasn't the type of person he wanted to be.

''Well, if it had been someone like that Rock Lee guy I wouldn't have changed the fists direction at the last second…That guy can get as bad as Kinomoto.", he tried to laugh at what he said, but failed miserable. He shifted back into an upright position against the lockers and sighed. "God damnit, I'm sorry!"

As minutes that seemed like hours past, a distant voice entered his ears. As the voice started to become louder, Huni instantly recognized the voice; it was Tomoyo. Though he heard her screams, he wasn't sure if she was just screaming out of fear, or screaming for him; or both.

He got up and followed her voice down several hallways. Once he got near a staircase he stopped and searched down; her screams were still echoing through the hallway, it was hard for him to pick out where her voice was coming from and the sound of thunder didn't help one bit.

"Huni-Kun!" he heard. ''She's calling for me?'' he asked himself.

Huni clamped his hands onto the guarding rails and searched around the bottom level of the school's main corridor. "T-To…Tomoyo-San!" he yelled. After he heard another horrendous yell from her, he confirmed it all in his head, she was indeed calling for him…''but why?'', he asked.

"Oi, over here!" he yelled, hoping she would hear his voice.

When he finally found her in view, Huni hastily made his way down the staircase and waved to get her attention. "I'm here!"

Tomoyo saw Huni with his hands above his head. She stared back at the dark hallway that she had come from and sprinted her way towards the stairs. She met Huni at the bottom of the steps and quickly wrapped both her arms tightly around his neck, her head resting on his shoulder.

"I'm scared…" she cried. "Huni-Kun, I'm scared…"

Huni didn't know how to react; it was all too sudden for him. All he could think about was what he had almost done to her. He felt something inside him urging him to do the exact same thing again, but her cries were now in his chest, soaked as her tears ran down on his white dress shirt as if rain had leaked through the school roof.

Slowly, not knowing what else to do, and realizing that she was just another human being trapped in this god damn school like him; Huni slowly set his arms around the back of her neck. He wondered if he should feel pity for her for running back to him, then he rethought it and declined to do so.

"Flat-chest", he said. "Stop getting yourself into trouble."

**/**

**/**

**/**

When Tomoyo opened her eyes, she perceived the room that she was in; it was her detention room.

She sat in a corner, arms wrapped around her knees, which were settled close to her chin. Her stomach growled, demanding food. She wondered what time it was. She reached for her phone, but when she saw the black screen she remembered that it had already died. The last thing she could remember was embracing Huni and being embraced back. When she realized what she had done, she quickly shook her head and felt a streak of blush run across her nose.

''I didn't hug him did I? No…It was an embrace …yeah! But…isn't that the same thing?'' she asked herself

When thunder struck once more, Tomoyo jumped in her corner. "Hu-", she turned to her side and found Huni half asleep on the wall next to her. His head bobbed continuously as if his conscious wanted to keep him awake but his eyes and mind were just too tired.

As she slowly lifted her hand to touch his arm in order to wake him up she realized all too late that her hand was moving up, towards his face. She felt another streak of blush, this time all over her cheeks. When she was almost touching his face, he woke with a flinch. She quickly placed her hand on the ground. Their eyes met for 1 second but both quickly turned their gaze towards a different direction. Huni got up to his feet and hunched over a desk.

"Y-you're awake." murmured Tomoyo.

"Are you okay?", Huni replied back.

Tomoyo paused to give herself a moment to thing, "From what?"

Huni sighed and took a seat on a desk, then said, "You were screaming in the hallways before running up to me."

"Oh…" she hesitated. "Was I?"

Huni cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean, _was I_? What happened to you?"

"Not like you would care anyways" she said while getting up and walking away from him.

Almost growling, Huni wanted to give up trying to talk to her and to just ignore every aspect of her presence, but for a reason he didn't even know, he continued. "Oi, when you fainted in my arms, I could've just left you there, but _no_, I brought you back up to this room…so the least you could do is tell me why on earth you were screaming."

Tomoyo raised her head and turned back towards him. ''He carried me?'', she asked in her head.

When she thought about it, she couldn't actually remember what had happened ever since running into his arms through fear. She remembered that moment and the moment when she woke up, minutes ago. ''He really carried me up to this room?''.

"Y-you carried me?" she mumbled.

Huni nodded and said, "You got quite heavy towards the end…even for someone with a chest as flat as yours."

As the words entered Tomoyo's ears, she wanted to shout back, to defend herself from his cruel words, but she couldn't find the energy to do so; her mind was still wavering about how he had carried her halfway trough the school just to put her in a room. It wasn't necessary, but it was something she wouldn't expect Huni to do.

"S-something was coming after me", she answered.

Huni raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I know it sounds stupid, but something… like, a monster… it came out of the floor and attacked me. I just ran…I was really scared."

After a moment of silence, Huni said, "You mean… like… the monster by the door?"

Quickly, Tomoyo turned towards the door, and like he said, it was the exact monster she saw. But, this time it came through the opened door and turned its head. Its dark shadowy eyes glared at Tomoyo, filled with killing intent. Tomoyo, her heart filled once more with fear, moved back against the corner as much as she could.

''N-no…" she murmured. "Get away!!!", she screamed.

The creature quickly crawled up to her and raised an arm. Tomoyo closed her shining blue eyes and screamed just as the creatures arm lunged forward. "Hu—"

"Open your eyes!" shouted Huni. "Open them!!!"

When Tomoyo opened her eyes, she found Huni holding her shoulders with both of his hands. A sweat ran down from her temple as she looked beyond him to where the creature once was but it was now nowhere in sight. She looked around the room in order to confirm that the creature was indeed gone. When she reassured herself that it was clear, she set her eyes back on Huni.

"What was that thing-"

"Tomoyo-San, it _wasn't_ real." said Huni. "It wasn't real..."

"_Wasn't real_?" Tomoyo protested. "But _you_ saw it too!"

Huni shook his head. "No, I didn't."

"B-but you even told me where it was!"

"Listen, your mind if playing tricks on you… it's only a piece of your imagination okay?", he said with caution.

Tomoyo stared at him as if he had just said something abnormal. "It's the dark; if you're scared of it, it'll tend to play with your head…an illusion out of fear, created by yourself.", he said, trying to explain what was happening the best way he could.

"But didn't you see it too? You even-"

"No." stated Huni, breaking her in between words. "I could see that you're quite scared, so I thought that I'd see if my assumptions were right, and they were. The creature you were talking about was just something that your head created because you believed that it was real."

"How is that possible?"

"Well, let me see if I can-oh! Have you ever pretended to be sick just to skip school?"

Tomoyo thought for a moment and confessed, "Yes, I have."

"What usually happens later during the day?"

After a long pause, Tomoyo replied with, "Now that I think of it, I usually _do_ end up being sick."

"The truth is, you're really not sick even though you feel it. I'm not sure what it's called, or if there's a name for it, but it's all in your head. If you force your brain to do something, such as seeing something or pretending to be sick, your brain's gonna think that way and therefore, making you think as if it's actually happening. It happens especially when something else you're scared of occurs."

"I…I do have brontophobia."

"There we go; a bonus of why you're seeing things!"

Tomoyo was amazed at what he had told her. Knowing him for most of her life, she still didn't expect Huni to be as wise as he was. "H-how do you know all this stuff?"

Huni chuckled and said with sarcasm. "One of us actually stays awake during class." As the conversation died, Huni's eyes landed on Tomoyo's face, where his fist had almost landed. He still felt a great deal of pain coming from his fist but he didn't' dare to look at it, afraid of being disgusted of its appearance by now.

His body started to feel numb, as if numbness was his punishment by the gods for almost physically abusing a girl. "I'm sorry…."

Tomoyo stared at him with half confused eyes. "Huh?"

"I'm sorry…."

It took a moment, but she finally realized that he was referring to what had happened before she ran away. "Oh…yeah you better be!"

"I don't know why I did it…I mean…I guess…it was all because I was . . . probably scared."

"Scared?"

"I-I don't know . . . I'm just sorry okay? I really don't know why I did it."

Tomoyo felt an urge to pout, but after a few seconds of thinking to herself, she silently accepted his apology, knowing that it wouldn't do her any better to be holding a grudge. "Thank you."

"You deserved my apology . . . I was acting stupid. No need to thank me for it." He said.

"Yes, I did deserve your apology, but that wasn't what I was thanking you for."

Huni widened his eyes. "What then?"

Tomoyo took a deep breath and turned away for a moment, feeling embarrassed for what she wanted to say. "For helping me when that rock flew and crashed into the window…I don't know how you saw it but thank you. I could've been hurt . . . a—and for carrying me back to this room…I didn't even realize that I fainted…and for calming me and telling me about how my fear can drag me into a different reality."

Glee lifted in Huni, but he didn't show it. The words that came out of her mouth were the simplest and nicest things he had ever heard since fourth grade. It felt as if the two had gone back in time to relive memories that were once theirs, but as thunder boomed, the memories faded and he was forced to think about their situation once more.

"You know," Tomoyo started. "I never knew you'd be-"

"Let's not talk about it." Huni interrupted. "You hate me, remember?"

Tomoyo seeped down to her feet. "Oh…right."

"But I'm human. Just because we have our differences and problems doesn't mean I like seeing you get hurt...physically, that is." he paused for a moment. His eyes still fixed on her face. ''She's actually… very pretty'', he said inside his mind. He felt his cheeks go hot but quickly calmed himself and they went back to normal.

Suddenly, Tomoyo's eyes shot back at him from wandering aimlessly around the room. ''Let me see your hand''.

''What?'' he replied back.

"Your right hand…can I see it?" she repeated, now walking towards him.

He slowly nodded and raised his hand towards her.

It was as if a monster had clawed his hand with every intent to separate it from his wrist. Tomoyo could see deep cuts on his knuckles that were probably made from the sharp mosaic on the wall. The mosaic had cracked along with the wall because of all the strength Huni had placed on the punch.

The cuts still bled, giving his hand a bloody smear. His knuckles, along with most of his hand, were purple because of all the bruises.

She reached out and touched a spot, but Huni jerked back once he felt her touch.

"It still stings…a lot…." he said.

Huni glowered. He sunk down until his forehead and the floor met; his hands stretched out in front of him as he was now in a bow. "I'm sorry."

"You already apolo-"

"I didn't know that she died." said Huni.

Tomoyo froze.

"Back then, I didn't know she died. You never told me, and ever since that day, I never got to interact with you the way I used to, so I didn't know that . . . your mother . . . died until a few weeks later when I figured it out myself. During those few weeks, I thought you were just ignoring me. I was young and dumb, so during those three weeks, I was an ass to you. I wanted to apologize after I heard the news, but I never found the courage to do so and our relationship never got better-"

"Please, let's not talk about tha-"

"_No_! I wanted to apologize earlier, truly I did. But you never allowed me to even look at you, nor did I want to show my face to you after doing stupid things during a horrible time. I never got the chance, so then as the years gradually passed, I completely forgot about it…I… forgot the reason why you became so mad at me and so I took that and started to become mad at you-no… I started to _hate_ you!"

Huni took a moment to breathe before he continued. "I don't care if you don't forgive me for apologizing— I wouldn't forgive myself either for apologizing eight years later."

Tears fell from the back of Tomoyo's eyes. She didn't know if the tears were for her lost mother or for the fact that Huni apologized—this time for her mother's death.

''He didn't know? No one ever told him?'', she said in her mind.

Now that she thought about it, she wasn't mad at Huni—she couldn't be.

She was mad at herself because she could have told him herself but never did. ''No one told . . . you? You had to find out yourself?'', she repeated in her head.

Tomoyo wiped her tears away and crawled to Huni, pulling him up from his bow. "I-I'm kind of hungry", she said, trying to break away from the subject of her mother. But even though she wanted to get away from the subject, she now had questions rolling in her head, questions she wanted to ask him. "Come on, maybe we can break into the school kitchen and get something to eat."

She made her way to the door but stopped at the sound of thunder. The storm had not died one bit. She turned to Huni who was staring at her with depressed eyes.

For a minute, the two stared at each other, and then another minute later, Tomoyo walked out of the room. Huni following closely behind.

*End of Chapter 3*

Author's notes: YAY! One more chapter done! Just 3 more to go! I'll do my best to update the next one tomorrow since I already have the plot all done in my head! Hmmm…I should apologize since this fic only contains 1 or 2 interactions with the actual Naruto characters but I wanted to create a fic surrounding my two OC's… oh well, I'm loving writing this one so I'll keep doing it till its done. Just 3 more chapters and then I'll get back to my other fic! Be patient please!


	4. Water Games and New Injuries

This Chapter is dedicated to a certain friend of mine. When she reads this she will know that it's for her *cough* Ritinha *cough*

* * *

The two made their way back to the bottom of the schools grounds and around one corner which led to the cafeteria kitchen door. The cafeteria kitchen was towards the centre of the entire school, so there were no windows for the two to fear, but as they approached its double doors, the idea of actually getting into the kitchen lessened.

"Doors locked" said Tomoyo trying to jiggle the handles.

"Like all other doors in this school" added Huni.

As an idea struck Tomoyo, she snapped her fingers and began to dig into her left pocket. She dug out her wallet, opened it up and grabbed her school ID card. Tomoyo inserted the card in between the doors where the hinge crossed from one door to the other. After a _click_ sound, she smiled and pulled the doors open.

"Welcome to Kinomoto Tomoyo-sama's restaurant, please walk this way and seat yourself" she said walking in. Huni chuckled and followed behind.

Inside was like any other school kitchen. They had one long oven towards the sided of one wall, a washing station on the opposite end, a refrigerator that stored several sorts of food and a serving window on the last wall. But through it all, Huni was surprised to see how big the room was; it was as if something had been removed from the centre of the room because of the wide open space. He could've easily played a game of tag with friends if he wanted to.

A dim light shimmered behind him, catching his attention. When he looked, Tomoyo was kneeling in front of the schools refrigerator.

"What do you want eat?" she asked, "Looks like they have some pasta."

Huni stared for a moment before answering, "Pasta's fine."

"Are you sure?" said Tomoyo turning her head back, "I mean, just because I said it doesn't mean we have to eat it."

"No, really, it's fine." reassured Huni.

Tomoyo nodded, "Pasta it is then", she grabbed a box of pasta straws and dropped it off on a counter next to the stove. She then dug through random drawers and covers until she found a semi-large pot. "Can you fill this up with water?", she asked, handing it to Huni.

"S -Sure", he took it, "How much?"

"About half way will do."

As Tomoyo finished her preps, Huni had brought back the pot full of water and set it on one burner. Tomoyo turned the stove on and held a handful of pasta straws in her arms, clutched in between her chest.

While waiting for the water in the pot to boil, the two stayed quiet; not making a single sound, just listening to the storm that continued to rage on outside, and trying to adapt to the sudden change from one intense and mournful subject to another of no relation. It was an awkward moment for the two. Whenever one would gaze into the eyes of the other, the other eyes would slowly shuffle and meet, and once the two pairs of eyes met, they instinctively turned away.

After another five silent minutes, Tomoyo felt herself starting to glower, then forced herself to whisper out, "Eight years?" Huni stared at her direction as if to ask what she had just said. "Eight years?" she said again, this time louder. "It took you eight years to say this to me?" she was half in disbelief.

Huni stuttered before answering. "Y-yeah, I'm sorry."

"Don't be", Huni widened his eyes to what she told him. "Even though it took eight years…I've always waited for the day you finally said something about my mother. But because you didn't know…and nobody ever told you, I can't be mad at you… I'm starting to be mad at myself for always hating you …and for a reason I didn't know until now. You never knew about my mother's death…how did you find out yourself?"

"Remember how we always used to walk to school and back home together?" Tomoyo nodded. "And you remember, that when we were late, we'd always cut through the cemetery to get to school faster? I took that route once. I managed to stumble upon your mother's grave. At first I didn't believe it, but after spending hours staring at it…it finally came to me that it really was her…and that she really was dead."

The two shared a long hard stare, and then Huni continued. "After I found that out, I just couldn't stand showing my face to you…I was young, so as the years gone by, I forgot all about that and started to take your neglection towards me as hatred."

Tomoyo felt deep emotion in her heart. After hearing Huni's story, she still couldn't believe that no one had ever told him. "All I wanted was for you to be there for me like everyone else." she said. "But…now that I think about it, you really _were_ there…you were trying to be there for me…I was just too cooped up in my house crying for my mom all the time that you probably thought that I just hated you."

"I did think that."

"So then…this whole time…none of this was your fault at all-"

"Don't say that." said Huni interrupting. "I acted like an idiot towards you… not knowing that your mother had died is no excuse…''

Sighing, Tomoyo stared at the floor and thought to herself for a moment. "I guess we _both_ had a part to why our relationship got so…unfortunate. How young and stupid we were …and I can't forgive myself for never telling you.''

"That's a harsh thing to s-" before he could finish, Tomoyo had rammed her head right into his chest. Huni was surprised at her action and quickly said "W-what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry", she said in a soft voice, "I'm sorry for the eight years I've spent hating you when you didn't deserve it. Ino asked me if I ever imagined us still friends during that stretch…and the truth is, I did…almost all the time. Please forgive me."

Politely, Huni pushed Tomoyo away. Her eyes showed nothing but what she had just said and expressed. Anyone would have found it hard to _not_ forgive her. It was like not having the will to yell at something so adorable.

"I will…_if_ your pasta is as good as everyone says it is", he used a finger and tipped her chin up and smiled. "I'm hungry so get cooking."

Tomoyo shoved away all her feelings and forced a soft laugh and wiped away a small tear, "A-alright", she said.

**/**

**/**

**/**

The pasta was warm. Was it as good as the rumours he had heard? He wasn't sure, but he decided for himself that it was one of the best pasta he has ever had. Huni tried to determine if there was anything he could've said to make an attempt to give a negative comment, but all hopes failed. He had to admit to himself.

He loved it.

"I hope it wasn't too…customary", said Tomoyo. She had just gotten done eating her last string of pasta before setting her plate in the kitchens sink. "There wasn't much in this kitchen… so I didn't have much to work with."

After setting his own plate into the sink, Huni said, "Don't worry about it, for what the school has, it was deli-pretty good."

After a moment of silence, Huni took a hold of the kitchens hose and pulled its trigger. He was surprised at the force it had and the water that shot out like bullets was steaming hot. While spraying a plate, he could feel his hand start to burn, so he let go of the hose and gaped with amazement at the school equipment.

"So…does that mean you forgive me?" asked Tomoyo with her hands behind her back.

Huni turned to her. When their eyes met, he slowly shrugged and said, "Eh…why not?"

Tomoyo took a moment for the words to register, then smiled, "Thank you."

When another sound of thunder screamed across the sky, Tomoyo jumped and shifted around towards the tables through the kitchen counters. Now that Huni thought about it, their time in the kitchen was a moment when Tomoyo's fear of thunder vanished. He wasn't sure if she enjoyed cooking, or if cooking is what helped her overcome their situation, but he could tell that thunder was nowhere near her thought and mind up until their silence broke.

He wanted to continue to hinder her fear of thunder.

"Hey", said Huni.

As Tomoyo turned back to him, she saw nothing but a jet of water crushing her face. The force was so strong that she was forced fall back to the floor. When the water had stopped, her uniform top was soaked with dribbles on her skirt. She wiped her face and shook her head.

"What was that for?", she exclaimed while glaring at him.

"You always liked getting wet didn't you?" Huni smiled while shrugging. Before Tomoyo was able to reply, he squeezed the hose trigger again, letting out another string of water, pulsating at Tomoyo who held her hands out, trying to protect herself. When Huni stopped, he heard laughs coming from Tomoyo that made him cringe…it was like something from a horror movie. "What a scary laugh…."

Before Huni was able to register what had just happened, Tomoyo had jumped to her feet and pushed him up against the sink, dropping the hose. Huni took the opportunity and grabbed the hose, pulled the trigger and aimed at Tomoyo's face from such a close range.

A rush of water flew intensely through Huni's nostrils. He found himself dropping to the floor and being sprayed by Tomoyo. When the water stopped, Huni heard Sakura giggling.

"How's _that_, mister?"

Huni glared with an evil eye and smiled, "You little twit". He jumped towards Sakura.

**/**

**/**

**/**

"Idiot, you're so clumsy", said Tomoyo while touching her shoulder slightly

"Hey, the floor was wet and I slipped", replied Huni holding a bloody forearm.

"You're just lucky the knives didn't land on us."

"No shit!" agreed Huni.

The water fight they had was surprisingly a joy to both. Tomoyo admitted to herself that she never thought of having the fun she did with the person she once hated. Though she didn't know if Huni felt the same, she was sure that he enjoyed it just as much as she did. Even though their cloths were soaked going on damp, the fun they had seemed to relinquish the thought of it.

During the friendly fight, Huni had slipped and landed on top of Tomoyo. During the fall, he tried grabbing onto a nearby object. With his left hand he ended up hitting a holster of kitchen knives. Although he hit his forearm when he landed on the floor he was lucky that none of the knifes landed on top of him or Tomoyo.

Tomoyo, when she fell she hit her shoulder on the ground which now was hurting a lot.

Now in front of the nurse's office, Tomoyo dug back into her left pocket and drew out her ID card. She dug it into the hinges and just as she felt the bolt open up, her card snapped in two.

"Well, looks like we're not opening any more doors", said Tomoyo glowering then sarcastically adding, "Great!"

The two entered the nurse's office. Huni followed Tomoyo's instructions and took a seat in the nurse's chair behind the office table. Tomoyo searched for a light switch, but when she found it, it ended up being a key switch. She groaned and continued what she had originally planned to do.

She opened a drawer and dug out a black bottle with a white cap. After a smile and acknowledgement, she walked back across the room to Huni and kneeled in front of him.

Sakura opened the bottle up and poured a strong amount onto a handkerchief, "Show me your fist", she said.

Huni did so, revealing his still purple fist that he had gotten for punching the school walls twice.

"Wait…" Huni started, "Isn't that-" before he could finish, Tomoyo had already pushed the handkerchief flat onto his fist. A strong burning and stinging feeling rushed from his hand and up his arm. He felt like screaming, but held it in. When Tomoyo lifted the handkerchief, it was colored of blood. Huni jumped up from the seat and swung his hand around. "It burns, it burns, it burns, it fucking burns!" he cried.

"I'm not done yet!" said Tomoyo in a commanding voice, "Come back here!"

Uneasily, Huni found the courage to retake his seat and hold his palm out. Tomoyo took out a roll of bandage from the same drawer and pulled it out, wrapping it tightly around Huni's palm. She finished wrapping the bandage with a knot on top of his hand. After finishing treating his hand she diverted her gaze towards his forearm and repeated the same process.

"Feel better?"

"No…" said Huni

"Quit complaining" exclaimed Sakura.

Huni sunk into the chair and spun around in it. Tomoyo walked around the desk and leaned back against it, back facing Huni. She then began to lift her uniform shirt off but stopped at Huni's voice.

"W-w-what are you doing?"

Tomoyo turned her head halfway back and said, "Don't worry… I have nothing to see, remember?"

For a reason Huni didn't even know; the joke he once said to her didn't seem as joyful as it once did. Now, he felt hammered, grudged and malevolent. He was surprised at the way he reacted just now to her comment. But when Tomoyo completely took off her school shirt, Huni saw that she wore a small black bra. Was he amazed? He didn't know. He just didn't expect that Tomoyo would strip right in front of him.

Coiling her damp shirt in her hands, she tossed it onto a chair across the room to her side. Then she took the bloody handkerchief and added more of the black liquid onto it. Just as she was about to lay it onto her shoulder, Huni grabbed her wrist.

"You _really_ have got to stop falling asleep in class", he said. He took the handkerchief away from her and threw it into the garbage. Huni then took a spongy coil and wetted it with the same substance. "Never use the same cloth with someone else's blood."

Jumping onto the desk, Tomoyo stared off to the side, blushing at her stupidity. "I…knew that", she felt a cold liquid fabric touch her as Huni applied the coil, then a burning and stinging feeling crawled from her shoulder up towards her neck. When she slowly stared back at Huni, Tomoyo mentally flinched seeing that his eyes were sturdy at her face. Their eyes met and then Tomoyo had the feeling to ask, "Why aren't you looking?"

Huni shook his head and made a face, "What?"

"You're trying really hard not to look down aren't you?"

Huni's eyes broadened, "What do you mean?"

"Aww come on, am I really that _flat_ or are you just trying not to be a pervert?"

"That's a trick question and I don't even know why you're asking me this!" replied Huni.

"I don't wear padded bras you know…are you surprised to see me even wearing a bra?"

Now, Huni couldn't believe the conversation he was having. "Ack, shut up little one."

"_Little one_? Are you talking about _me_ or my _bust_?" Tomoyo retorted. She flailed kicks towards Huni, but after unintentionally hitting him in the abs, she gasped and stopped. "I'm sorry."

Huni held his stomach and said, "That's fine."

"I-I'm sorry…It's just…" she trailed off and stared at the dark ground. Moments later, she felt Huni applying a squared band-aid onto her shoulder. "It's just that… it always got me mad whenever you talked about…me…physically, you know? Calling me 'flat-chest'' or even 'shorty', I hated it all. It really got me mad."

After a minute, Huni said, "I know…I'm sorry. But…let's stop talking about this."

Tomoyo hesitated to answer. "Yeah…okay." She felt completely embarrassed to have even brought up the subject. Looking at Huni, she could tell that he was just as embarrassed defending himself from the subject. "I shouldn't have brought it up."

Ignoring the subject matter, Huni noticed Tomoyo yawning and suggested that they spend the night—or early morning—on the nurse's medic beds. There were only two rooms, but each room had its own bed, so the two decided to each sleep in one room each.

Leaving her damp shirt on the chair she threw it on, Tomoyo got comfortable in her bed, she began to close her eyes, but saw Huni standing in the doorway. She stared at him as he did her and said, "Good night", in a soft voice. She yawned once more.

"Sleep well", he started to leave, but just as he took his second step towards the other bedroom across the room, he stopped and turned back into the doorway. "You know…if it…makes you happy, they were little… but like all little ones, extremely attractive."

As Tomoyo registered what Huni had just said, she giggled in her blanket. "Pervert… you-" as she yawned, she instantly fell asleep without saying another word.

Huni laughed to himself, "Night, night…little one", after another moment, Huni made his way to his own room and fell fast asleep in the bed.

*End of Chapter 4*

Author's Notes: 2 more chapters to go and then I'll get back to my other fic. That's a promise! Hmmmmm, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!


	5. The Dance

When Tomoyo woke up she felt her hand gripping onto something smooth. When she looked down, she saw that it was Huni's hand that she held. He sat beside her bed on a chair; his head bobbing repeatedly like his neck would break if he kept it up. A thought entered her mind and she began wondering why Huni was there and wondering more why his hand was holding hers. But when she looked closer, it was the other way around, her hand was holding his.

As she let go, Huni jerked up and woke up. He turned from side to side as if he was lost. Then when their eyes met, Tomoyo softly said, "Morning."

Huni rubbed his head and his eyes before congregating the energy to say, "Good morning."

"Why are…you here?", she asked.

Huni's tired mind wondered elsewhere, but as he registered the words he slowly asked, "You mean you don't remember?"

Tomoyo recoiled in confusion. "What do you mean?".

Sighing for a moment and still trying to wake up, Huni answered, "I heard you groaning, so I came to check up on you. You were squirming quite a bit. Then when thunder stroke, you woke up…then I guess I decided to just sit beside you encase you got scared."

"You….slept like that the whole night?" asked Tomoyo.

Nodding, Huni chuckled and replied, "I'm starting to wish that I would've dragged my bed in here because my neck hurts like hell now." Standing up, Huni rubbed his neck and took a stroll around the small room.

Sitting up, Tomoyo covered herself, remembering that all she wore was her bra since she had let her shirt make an attempt to dry. She watched Huni rubbing his neck and then ruffling his hair. From what she could tell, he was hurt and stiff. ''All because of me?'', she asked herself. She glowered, then said:

"I'm sorry…you couldn't get a good night sleep because of me."

Huni stopped ruffling his hair and began twisting his back.

"No sweat" he said. "I'd rather have gotten some sleep than be awake listening to you whimper in bed all the time."

Mortified, Tomoyo swung the blanket to the side and moved to the other room. She found her shirt lying on the floor and picked it up. It wasn't as dry as she had hoped for, but she figured that it would have to do. Pulling her shirt over her head, Tomoyo walked out into the hallways. A yellow and misty glow shimmered around a corner, catching her attention. She made her way there and, through the school windows, saw a bright dim yellow mist outside. The rain still patted hard, but it was as if the sun's rays tried to breach the mist and failed miserably.

Feeling Huni's presence beside her, she said, "It's beautiful."

Huni agreed with a simple ''Hn'', but he felt bummed that it continued to storm. Though thunder and lightning was now off, the rain still hammered miserably.

"But it's still raining pretty hard", said the white haired male.

"Today's Saturday right?"

"It is…"

"How are we supposed to survive today _and_ tomorrow?"

Shrugging, Huni made his way towards the bright yellow window. He then stared off into a hallway and made his way down it. Around the corner of that hallway, he met the schools foyer room. A long stretch of benches started on one end of the room and ended on a far opposite corner.

Looking through the windows, he could see the schools baseball field. Past the field were houses no less than two blocks away. The thought of breaking a window and running across to a house for help certainly was now an option, knowing that a window had already been broken the other day.

After a thunder, Huni calmly said to Tomoyo, "It's going to storm the whole weekend." He waited for her to acknowledge that as she came up to him, he continued. "If you want, I can-"

"Stay here", Tomoyo interrupted.

Huni cocked an eyebrow. She added, "I-I don't want you getting hurt anymore and…I want your company. You know, thunderstorms and me. Even though it's bright, it's still a storm."

Tomoyo swallowed hard and blushed. What she said was true, every last word. But it wasn't the full truth. On a side feeling, she enjoyed being with him, but what she enjoyed most was having the time she thought she would never have had ever since the fourth grade: a time to just be one on one with him, Kurotsuki Mitsuhuni, her childhood friend.

During the stretch of their unfortunate friendship, Tomoyo did hate Huni. But, it was the hatred that left sorrow within her, a feeling that she had to endure but didn't want. She thought back to when Ino asked her if she had ever thought about life with Huni and her still friends; she reminded herself that she always dreamt of that life.

"So please, Huni-Kun", said Tomoyo. "Please stay."

Huni stared at her mellowed face. Her eyes closed, her hands together in front of her as if she was getting ready to kneel down before him. But her posture and innocent voice wasn't the one that caught him off guard; it was what she had called him.

He blushed at the added –Kun to his name. Trying to remain calm in order to make the blushing disappear he walked closer to Tomoyo and flicked her forehead with a finger. She flinched after the contact and touched the sore spot with her hand.

"Ow," she complained. "What was that for?"

"You're it." said Huni.

"What?" said Tomoyo in confusion.

Huni back-pedalled and slowly jogged across the foyer. "We're going to be here for another thirty-six hours, why not pass the time with a little game?", he suggested.

Tomoyo cocked her head to the side, surprised at his request. But then again, it was true. They had had a long Friday night and were only going to endure another day and a half if the storm was going to continue throughout the weekend.

Smiling as she watched Huni fly across the room, Tomoyo couldn't help but to laugh in her head. She was now going to play a child's game, a game that she hasn't played in such a long time.

"You better run!" she yelled across the room.

Would she be able to keep up with him? It was never tested before, nor was there ever an opportunity to do so. Tomoyo wasn't going to let up this opportunity; the opportunity to laugh and play just like she once did a long time ago. But also, the opportunity to catch up on the years they have missed with each other.

**/**

**/**

**/**

The yellow mist had cleared but the thunder and lightning came back as thicker clouds strode over the school. It was only a few hours since their awakening, early afternoon from what the two could tell, but the school appearance was dark, not nearly as dark as the night, but a dim day with no lights.

Tomoyo and Huni found themselves back in the detention room where they first began. The two sat down side to side on a far wall across from the windows telling stories of past events that they each had missed out on. It was the few hours they've spent in their situation not talking about the gruelling past they had once had.

"-is that really how it happened?"

"Believe it or not, it's the truth", replied Huni. "Sasuke just turned his head and since Naruto was soooo close they actually kissed. I really wish it didn't happen too, things like that can give you nightmares."

Tomoyo tried covering up her laugh with her hands. "Sad."

As silence soared between the two, Tomoyo sighed. She didn't want a great conversation going still, not now at the least. She thought up some options in her head, some weren't worth asking, but when she found one to ask, she hesitated.

"Have you ever been in love?" she asked.

Huni stared at her with stern eyes and replied with "Define_ love_."

"How can I define it? It's just simply…_love_."

Giving a moment to think, Huni didn't know how to answer. He thought back at every relationship he had with girls. He recalled several, but didn't know if any were the ones he would call love.

"You know, when I think about it, I guess I have." said Huni.

Tomoyo stared at him with amazement. "Really?", she said, exaggerating it.

"Don't say it like that!" Huni immediately said. "You make it seem like I have no soul."

Laughing, Tomoyo gave herself a moment to sigh before saying, "Fine, go on."

Huni paused. "Go on? What else do you want me to say?"

"I don't know, maybe her name, and when", said Tomoyo shrugging.

"Oh please, you expect me to tell you all that?"

"Aw come on, you're over her right? So what if I know!"

Syaoran hesitated for a moment, then shook his head aimlessly.

"Are you saying that you're not over her?" exclaimed Sakura with an enthusiastic face. "You haven't forgotten about her? Left her in the past?"

"Hey, hey don't make fun of me!" said Huni in his defence. "You never quite forget your first love, you know?"

Tomoyo giggled. "Yeah I guess…but to think, you actually fell in love!"

"Hey!", Huni retorted. "Now you're really making me seem like I don't have a heart."

Impersonating the living dead with her hands out and fingers wriggling, Tomoyo made an uneasy face towards Huni and pushed him to the side.

"Oh, heartless indeed, just like a Grim Reaper, neh, Shinigami-sama?" she then added a laugh at the end.

"Shut up", said Huni pushing her back. After a shared laugh, Huni cleared his throat and started to make his presentation. "So let me ask _you_ something then: back when I was applying the patch to your shoulder, why on earth would you start talking about me staring at…you know." He quickly peered down at her chest then back up to her eyes.

Tomoyo instantly blushed as a strong feeling of heat ran from her neck up to her forehead. Though she couldn't see it, she was sure that her whole face had turned red. She felt heavy, not wanting to answer, but found a forceful feeling that made her.

"I don't know", she said playing with her index fingers. "I guess I'm a girl…I-we like to know things like that once in a while."

"Really?" asked Huni with aspiration. "Girls really like that?"

"Yes-I mean…we-wow it sounds like I'm talking to my mo-"

Suddenly an awkward silence tamed them both; a word that wasn't just any regular word, but a taboo.

For the next half hour, the two were quiet; one trying to fall asleep from the silence, one trying to find out more ways to endure the time being in a more enjoyable manner.

Huni's eyes rolled aimlessly, his head bobbed continuously, his mind wandered off into another dimension; things he thought of didn't even make sense to him. He could've sore that he said something out loud, but he couldn't remember it. Since Sakura didn't seem to react to anything, he was sure that it was just his confused thought.

His thoughts were snapped when he heard the hums of a soft luscious voice. He turned to Tomoyo and saw her with her head up high facing the ceiling, her knees resting below her chin with her arms around it, rocking as if it comforted her from the clamours of the thunderstorm that just started to reinforce once again.

The hum was sweet and musical. As he thought back to his childhood days, he started to become fond towards her hum, then came to remember that she was humming a song from one of his favourite childhood movies.

The Beauty and the Beast.

It was a song that pictured two imperfect beings that met each other due to a faulty incident. Then as their differences started to tear them apart, one saw deep into the others soul, and out came the life that everyone wanted, but no one expected: the love of a girl whose beauty broke into the beast, and the love of a beast who was seen through to the inside.

When the humming stopped, Tomoyo glared down beside her to Huni who had his vision set at her. She wasn't sure if he was looking at her or past her, but as his eyes shifted straight into hers, an answer was given.

"The beauty and the beast?" commented Huni.

Sakura nodded, "My mother would always sing the song to me every night before I went to bed—especially when thunderstorms occurred. It was a song that had such a comforting and soothing tone; it put me to sleep easily. She'd also tell me the story of how she and my dad met, saying that their relationship was just a close as Belle and Beast had."

Huni smiled at the story, then cleared his throat and asked, "So, Belle-Chan, would you like to dance?"

It was a moment before Tomoyo catalogued the words and figured that the request was for her. She gave Huni an immediate look that asked if he was serious. As she saw his smiling face, she couldn't tell if he was or not.

"Right here…right now?", she asked.

Nodding, Huni cleared his throat once again and said, "Well, you _do_ owe me a Dance Star sticker."

Tomoyo shook her head, not believing that he had brought up something minor that had happened in their past. "First of all, it wasn't a sticker…it was a piece of paper in the shape of a star that our sensei would clip on to our shirts-"

"_If_ you danced!" interrupted Huni. "And if I remember correctly, _you_ wouldn't dance and since you were the only girl that didn't want too and I refused to dance with a guy I wasn't able to get a sticker."

"It was in the fifth grade and I didn't want to be late for lunc-"

"I could've cut in line for lunch!"

"You brought food from home every day-"

"But I never brought dessert."

"Can't you let that go? You know I hated you back then."

"Hey, I was young and dumb, of course I can't let it go."

Tomoyo found herself slapping her head and laughing quietly. She wanted to roll on the floor and digest how much a silly paper star had meant to him back then. It was true, young and stupid, most of the kids wanted that little star attached to them by a paperclip. Those who didn't get it cried and complained.

Getting up, Huni pushed aside several desks that were in front of them. Then as he was satisfied at his rearrangements, he turned back towards Tomoyo who still sat skeptic against the wall. He held out his hand with a small bow.

"Belle-Chan," said Huni, "I'll ask you again… would you like to dance?"

Shaking her head in her incredulous situation, Tomoyo silently continued to laugh at herself, and then said, "I can't believe you're doing this."

"I can't believe I didn't get my star", Huni said back.

"We don't even have music to dance to."

"We'll improvise."

"_We_?"

"_I'll_ improvise."

It took another long moment of aimlessly arguing, but Tomoyo finally gave in. She held out a hand and took a hold of Huni's, then as he pulled her up to her feet, she couldn't help but to give out another laugh.

"Well, Beast-Sama, I _accept_ your request." she said, then walked to the clearing of the desks.

The two clutched a hand through the fingers, then Tomoyo's nose flushed with a blush as she felt Huni's hand move down to her waist. She quickly forced herself to ignore his hand and set her own hand on his shoulder.

As the two stepped closer to each other, they were able to feel each other's breaths. So close…closer than they would have ever imagined together.

"You know," started Huni. "That star thing wasn't really a big deal."

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow. "You know, now that I recall it…didn't you end up getting one?"

"I stole it."

"Figures…it wasn't a big deal huh?"

Huni shook his head, "Not now."

"So then why the sudden _no big deal_ thing?"

Turning to the side for a moment, Huni turned back with half a smile, "Because I want you to dance because _you_ want to, not because of some dumb star."

Tomoyo stared for a moment and acknowledged his words, then said, "A dumb star that _you_ cried over."

"I'm not crying over one now…."

The two shared a short laugh, then as fast as their eyes met, they turned away. "So, are you going to lead?" asked Tomoyo.

"Only if you really want to dance", replied Huni.

Tomoyo cocked her head to the side and smiled, "Lead, Beast-Sama."

As Huni began to hum the notes to 'Beauty and the Beast', they began to move, picturing the music and their surroundings equally; Huni lead just as if everything were real.

Entrusting her movements to his lead, Tomoyo closed her eyes halfway, trying to feel comfort in her movements as well as wanting to build a trust in him. As thunder screeched across the top, the sound seemed to have been hindered by Huni being so close to her; all she heard were the hums of her favourite lullaby.

She could feel herself being let go of and twirled around, then softly coming back into his arms. His grip on her waist was firm and yet unassailable, a slight push or tug was all it took for her to follow his movements. The grip on her hand was as if she held onto angels' hair; it wasn't like any other man's hand, Tomoyo was surprised to feel that Huni's hand was very soft and warm.

Huni's movements were that of a professional. During the dance, Tomoyo felt complete trust in him and completely closed her eyes. She felt their movements blowing her school skirt to the side, then as she spread apart and back to him, she felt an even firmer grip on her waist that made her collapse onto his chest.

The dancing had stopped, and just as she reopened her eyes, Huni had just finished humming the last few notes where the vocalists would sing, '-beauty and…the beast…'

Tomoyo felt Huni's hands move from her waist to her back and she didn't hesitate to do the same. It was as if he had grown within their moment of dancing together; now when she looked up, Huni seemed taller. His eyes made a bridge to hers, and as Tomoyo tugged on his white shirt, Huni bent down until their foreheads met.

Then their nose…

The two stood skin to skin for a moment, just as their lips were able to breathe in each other's oxygen, they parted and turned to opposite sides.

"…Awkward huh…?" said Huni clearing his throat and trying to hide his blush.

Tomoyo felt her blush creep from the bottom of her nose to the plateau of her forehead. She wanted to reply back, reply back with anything, but she thought to herself and approved to herself that she certainly wasn't going to agree with him.

"Are you okay?" she heard Huni ask.

She tried to turn to him, tried to face him, but her body wouldn't move no matter how much she tried.

She felt a vehement sensation irking the back of her head. She felt it, then as her legs felt weak and uncontrollable, she collapsed.

Huni was there to break her fall, catching her under the arms.

"Hey, are you okay?", she heard him say. His voice was a hollowed, quiet, and drained. "Tomoyo-Chan, wake up, wake up!" Her eyes narrowed until the last thing she saw was Huni above her with apprehensive eyes.

"-moyo-Chan!"

/

/

/

When Tomoyo opened her eyes, she found herself still on Huni's arms in the floor. Looking up she found him bending over her.

"No!" she yelled, "It's not, it wasn't…" trailing off, she finished her sentence in her head, ''_awkward…?''_

"What happened to you?", she heard his voice which brought her back into reality.

Tomoyo took a moment to focus, then as her eyes narrowed onto Huni, she flushed and turned away.

"Come on, let's get you back down to the office, you probably need some rest", Huni tried to help her up, but was pushed away.

"It's okay, I can walk", she said kindly and softly.

"Are you sure?" asked Huni. "I carried you once, I can do it again..."

Nodding, Tomoyo slowly made her way to the door. ''It wasn't awkward…'' she repeated in her head.

/

/

/

Huni watched as Tomoyo tucked herself in bed. She didn't say a word to him; she didn't even look at him. All she did was compose a solemn face. Then, as she made herself comfortable, closed her eyes and fell asleep just as fast as she had collapsed on him.

Grieving over what had happened and the sudden drop of existence, Huni said, "Get up when you feel better…", and left her to rest.

His feet led him to the foyer room and he stared at the sky which was now as dark as it was at the beginning. But as the wind screamed viciously and trees thrashed, the clouds started to spread apart in a circular direction. Huni examined the sky for almost a full minute, then slowly cursed to himself. He saw small objects flying towards the circulating clouds. A few rocks, a small bush and even cans of soda. From every direction, something light would eventual fly from the ground.

He knew what this meant…

"No…" he whispered. "Not now… not now…"

*End of Chapter 5*

Author's notes- Ok, one more chapter done and one more to go. After the next I'll get back on writing my other fic so just have a bit more patience please! Hmmm, please leave reviews and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
